


Tuned In

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Relationships: Buffy/Faith





	Tuned In

Despite the fact that she’s surrounded by two dozen girls shouting and sparring on the floor of the training room, despite the fact that the entrance to headquarters in on the other side of the building, Buffy knows when Faith arrives back at their base of operations. For a while, she thought it was just the Slayer connection, but it’s something else. It’s like Faith is a radio frequency that only Buffy can tune into. She’s asked Faith about it, received a strange look in reply, followed by a tiny smile that says Faith is tuned into her as well.


End file.
